Pour toujours, et à jamais
by Le Lynx des Neiges
Summary: Ils étaient tous les trois, ensemble. Naruto était à demi-mort, mais encore conscient, aussi incroyable que cela paraisse. Sasuke était à genoux, en face de lui, couvert de blessures, mais pas en danger de mort. Et Elle, Elle était au milieu.


Disclaimer : En attendant que j'aie fini mes futures études de chimie et que je sache préparer une super-drogue, et que je parle couramment japonais – afin de débusquer Masashi Kishimoto, de le droguer, et de lui faire signer des papiers me donnant tous les droits sur Naruto – c'est toujours à lui. J'en suis la première attristée. – Personnages de Naruto : Ben pas nous ! T'as pas vu c'que tu nous fais ? / Moi : Au moins, j'ai pas zigouillé, Asuma ! Na ! – Et aussi – merci à Amethyste-gracieuse pour me l'avoir rappelé – l'idée des verres laissés pour les Sanins absents vient de White Damon, et sa fic Quelques fais sans importance sur les ninjas. Je viens de vérifier, c'est le fait 54.

Spoilers : Euh… Oui, mais vu que j'ai un peu tout arrangé à ma sauce, que j'ai rajouté des morts et que j'en ai enlevé, ben, je pense pas que ça fera autre chose que vous torturer pour savoir lesquels sont bien morts, lesquels le sont pas ! – Orochimaru : T'es vraiment sadique (ton admiratif) / Moi : Parle pour toi ! –

Reviews : Merci à Amethyste-gracieuse, Hanaty et NoirCristal pour leurs gentils commentaires, ça m'a fait très plaisir !

Note : Donc, en fait, c'est comment j'imagine un peu la fin de Naruto. Pas de grands discours, pas de grandes joies, mais de pas de grands désespoirs non plus. Juste des humains, reliés, qui ont vécu la même chose. Juste des plaies, pas prêtes à être refermées. Et, oui, ça fait un peu guimauve, je sais ! Pour le rating, j'ai mis K+ parce qu'on évoque la mort, mais, honnêtement, je vois pas ce qui peut choquer !  
One-Shot.

* * *

Pour toujours, et à jamais.

Ils étaient là, face à face. À quand remontait la dernière fois ? _Elle_ s'en souvenait, oh oui, _elle_ ne s'en rappelait que trop. Cela faisait longtemps. Mais il était là, pourtant, avec eux.  
Il les avait aidés, il les avait sauvés. Il avait sauvé Konoha.

Pein, ou plutôt Nagato était mort : ils l'avaient combattu, ensemble. Naruto l'avait tué. Sasuke avait tué Tobi, ou quel que soit son nom. Et _elle_, _elle_ avait vaincu Konan. _Elle_ ne l'avait pas tuée, non, _elle_ n'avait pas pu, car, au fond, cette femme n'était pas si différente d'_elle_. Ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était par amour, par loyauté. Oui, c'était mal. Mais _elle_-même, que n'aurait-_elle_ pas fait pour Eux ?  
Ils étaient tous les trois, ensemble. Naruto était à demi-mort, mais encore conscient, aussi incroyable que cela paraisse. Sasuke était à genoux, en face de lui, couvert de blessures, mais pas en danger de mort. Et _elle_, _elle_ était au milieu. _Elle_ ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, et _elle_ avait envie de rire, comme si le destin voulait lui jouer un mauvais tour, encore un.  
_Elle_ aussi était blessée, mais moins qu'Eux. Son bras gauche, ensanglanté, ne répondait plus, _elle_ allait peut-être en perdre l'usage. Ou peut-être pas. Mais ce n'était pas important, _elle_ gardait tout son chakra pour Eux.

Les morts étaient nombreux, _elle_ souffrait. Hinata, Shizune… Tsunade avait trouvé Kakashi, que l'on croyait mort – en effet, c'était tout juste. Mais elle l'avait soigné. Il resterait alité longtemps, mais il reviendrait, Icha Icha Paradise à la main, son œil plissé comme seule preuve de son sourire.  
Konoha était rasée, entièrement. Mais la volonté du Feu était toujours là, intacte, le visage de leurs Hokage aussi. Le reste, ils reconstruiraient. Les blessures de leurs cœurs cicatriseraient.  
Leur génération était là, autour d'eux, les fixant.  
Kiba, le visage éclaboussé de sang et de larmes, une main autour du cou d'Akamaru, qui avait lui aussi perdu la vie, l'autre serrant plus que de raison la main blanche d'Hinata – ce n'était pas important, qu'il serre autant, elle ne se plaindrait pas, elle ne se serait pas plainte de toute façon. Shino, lui, était de l'autre côté d'Akamaru, ses yeux fixant le cou de Naruto de toutes ses forces, comme beaucoup. Il ne voulait pas voir le corps froid de son amie, et, dans son monde envahi par des ténèbres que ses insectes étaient impuissants à repousser, il avait besoin de la chaleur du Soleil, il avait besoin de voir que le regard de Naruto brillait toujours, que la volonté du Feu illuminait toujours le bleu de ses yeux.  
Kurenai était un peu derrière eux, le ventre arrondi. Elle la fixait, _elle_, sans vraiment la voir, pensant sûrement à Asuma.  
Shikamaru n'était pas loin, comme gardant un œil sur elle, et lui aussi pensait à Asuma, en regardant l'ancienne équipe sept, un bras passé autour de la taille de Temari, inconsciente. Les ninjas du sable étaient venus prêter main forte à Konoha. Ils fouillaient les décombres, à la recherche de corps, vivants ou non. Seuls Kankurô, Gaara et elle étaient ici, tout près d'eux, partageant leur douleur. Kankurô regardait Shikamaru d'un mauvais œil, mais ne disait rien, ce n'était pas le moment, et Gaara, devant eux, observait Naruto, son visage aussi impassible que d'habitude, si ce n'était, peut-être, un discret sourire, mi-soulagé, mi-triste. Pour lui, Konoha était, avec Naruto, ce qui l'avait changé, ce qui l'avait rendu humain. Il était triste qu'elle soit détruite, que certains de ses habitants soient morts. Il avait vu Hinata, lors de son combat avec Neji, il y a de cela une éternité. S'il n'avait pas compris à ce moment-là, il l'admirait, désormais. Pour ce qu'elle avait dit ce jour-là, pour ce qu'elle avait dit en se sacrifiant.  
Il y avait aussi Chôji, qui tenait son paquet de chips sans y toucher, ses yeux oscillant entre Naruto et Sasuke, et Ino, qui pleurait sans bruit, caressant les cheveux de son père mort.  
Et il y avait la Team Gai, bien sûr. L'énergumène lui-même qui soutenait Kakashi, en lui promettant une dure période de remise en forme – c'était le seul à parler. Il y avait Lee, qui, songeur, Les examinait, tous les trois, en se demandant ce qui allait se passer. Il y avait Neji, qui pleurait, pour la première fois, et sur l'épaule de Tenten, essayant d'étouffer le bruit de ses sanglots, pendant que la jeune femme le serrait contre elle de toute ses forces – elle aussi appréciait et admirait énormément Hinata.  
Tsunade aussi, était là, avec Iruka. Elle avait déniché on ne savait trop comment une bouteille de saké, et elle avait versé trois verres : un pour elle, un pour Orochimaru, et un pour Jiraiya, ses larmes brouillant sa vue – elle pouvait se laisser aller, désormais : il n'y avait plus d'Hokage, de Genin ou même d'ANBU, c'était juste des êtres humains, qu'il y avait là, pleurant sur leurs amis perdus. Genma arriva, portant avec peine le corps de Shizune.  
Lui aussi avait trouvé des verres, qu'il remplit avec la bouteille de Tsunade. Il but le sien, laissa ceux pour Shizune, Kotestu et Izumo remplis à ras bord.  
Un instant, _elle_ chercha Sai du regard. _Elle_ le trouva à côté de Yamato, adossé à un arbre que leur sempai avait dû créer, en train de dessiner ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.  
Ebisu n'était pas loin, couvant du regard ses trois élèves, étroitement serrés les uns contre les autres, comme formant un rempart contre la tristesse. Il remarqua soudain une quatrième petite tête, noire, collée à Konohamaru : c'était Hanabi. Elle aussi pleurait, sa sœur, et son père que l'on avait pas encore trouvé, qu'il soit mort ou vivant.  
Anko, elle, dévisageait Naruto, se demandait si Yondaime, ou le Sandaime avaient vraiment pris conscience de ce qu'il deviendrait.

Les grenouilles aussi Les scrutaient. C'était eux, les Sanins, désormais. Ils étaient étranges, tous les trois, d'un magnétisme aussi attirant qu'effrayant. Naruto, le Soleil, la chaleur, la Vie, et Sasuke, la Lune, le froid, la Mort. Elles se rendirent compte que beaucoup avaient négligé Sakura, à tort. Qu'était-_elle_, au fond ? Peut-être une éclipse, cette chose qui arrive si rarement, comme un pont, un lien ténu et fragile, entre le Soleil et la Lune. Oui, c'était ça, qu'_elle_ était, et ainsi, grâce à _elle_, pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Konoha, les deux astres étaient enfin en harmonie. Pas comme Senju et Madara, Orochimaru et Jiraiya, et même Kakashi et Obito qui avaient pourtant failli réussir. Non, les grenouilles l'avaient deviné, ce quelque chose qui avait manqué à chaque fois, c'était _elle_, ce lien, ce pont.  
Et _elle_ le savait aussi. Comme _elle _savait qu'un jour, peut-être pas si lointain que cela, Naruto se déclarerait finalement, et que Sasuke, pris de peur à l'idée d'être devancé, ferait de même. Et _elle_ savait aussi qu'_elle_ ne choisira pas – jamais.  
Car _elle_ Les aime, même si ce n'est pas de la même façon, et qu'_elle_ sera tout bonnement incapable d'en choisir un au détriment de l'autre. Alors, parce que si _elle_ choisit d'aimer la Lune, d'un amour doux et mélancolique, et éternel, _elle_ perdra l'amour chaud, fusionnel, mais indéterminé du Soleil, _elle_ décide de garder les deux, de rester, le pont, l'éclipse, et de ne jamais choisir.  
C'est ça, _son_ choix.

Alors, quand, finalement, ils se décident à bouger, que Naruto donne un grand coup dans le dos de Sasuke, qui ne peut même pas l'insulter – trop occupé à cracher du sang –, _elle_ avance pour les soigner, et _elle_ rit.  
Et, dans _son_ rire, tous n'entendaient que la joie, ils ne voyaient que l'amour – et c'était tout ce qu'il y avait. Pour toujours, et à jamais.

**THE END**


End file.
